Someone Who Cares
by FallenAngelKate
Summary: When she was young, her dad moved himself and her out of Huntington Beach, CA to Detroit, MI. Kate Baker is starting her junior year, and she's in for a few surprises when the football player, Alex Shelley starts being nicer to her than her best friend
1. Bragging Rights

Chapter 1

Katherine Baker was smiling as she sat with her best friend Jason Casey. They were sitting at a table in front of the high school. She was joking about his last game as others looked on. A little ways away, Alex Shelley was bragging to his best friend how he could date any girl he wanted, and how every girl would love to have the opportunity to date him. "It's true," He told Chris when he noticed the look of skepticism on his friend's face.

"Alright, then go talk to her," He stated with a smirk pointing over to where the captain of the basketball team was sitting. "Ya know, the one talking to Jason Casey," Chris added making sure Alex didn't walk past the two to the small group of cheerleaders talking nearby.

"Who's that?" Alex asked as he looked over at the girl Chris was pointing to. She had green eyes and black hair, well a part of it was black, the rest was dyed red. It was short, about shoulder length and she was in a graphic t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. He also noticed something in her nose glint in the sun, but couldn't be sure of what it was.

"Why don't you go find out," Chris stated with a smirk.

"Because if she's a freshman, it wouldn't look very good," Alex stated with a roll of his eyes. Chris just smirked more.

"She's in our year," He stated with certainty.

"Fine," Alex caved and let out a sigh. He made his way over to the two as the girl laughed softly at something Casey said. As Alex got closer, he realized the shiny thing had been a piercing, she had a piercing through the nasal septum of her nose which made it look like a bull ring. He also noticed that she wore just enough eyeliner to make her green eyes very noticeable. "Hey," He smiled at her.

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh look Jason… One of the elite are talking to us," She acted like she was shocked. "What do you want," She asked with a roll of her eyes. Alex looked at her shocked. Why would she dare talk to him this way.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Alex asked with a slight glare.

"Because of two things. One, Freshman year you tried to get into my pants. And two… You never associate with me, so why the hell would you start now unless you wanted something," Katie stated logically. Alex looked shocked as Chris just smiled over at him innocently.

"That can't possibly be true," Alex stuttered even though, deep down, he knew it probably was true.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever," Chris held back a snicker as Alex shot him a glare.

"So you guys gonna lose against Detroit South again?" Jason asked with a smirk. "Cause you know, we actually won our game against them," He stated.

"No. We're going to win this time. And the last game was close," Alex growled, defending his team mates. "Not like basketball takes any real effort."

"Wanna bet? Football players get injured more though," Jason stated.

"Alright. As much as I'd love to listen to this jock, I'm better than you conversation continue. I'm going to class. I'll see you later Jason," Katie stated before grabbing her things and walking into the school building leaving all three boys to stare after her. This was going to be harder than Alex thought. And he never met a girl that made him feel confused… Yet this girl, who he didn't know very well… Had him all messed up and confused. _Well this should be interesting._

A/n Alright, so this chapter is short because of two things. One I wasn't prepared to post a real chapter. 2. I wanted to get this story up and posted. Reviews would be nice, but if it isn't enough for a review I completely understand. This story is a random idea brought on by a conversation with my friend Ashley and it's going to have a sequel. Ummm I think that's about it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Harder Than He Thought

Chapter 2

Kate Baker was sitting in class thinking about what had happened earlier that morning. Alex Shelley couldn't seriously have wanted to talk to her. The last time Alex Shelley had spoken to her, was freshman year. And that conversation had not gone well.

_Katherine Baker was excited, the pom squad at her high school was supposed to have some of the most amazing choreography ever. She had gone to their training and such for two weeks and now that school had begun she was excited. The only downside to it was that the uniform was really similar to the cheerleaders' uniforms. _

_Today was the pep assembly before Homecoming, they gave out the spirit stick, and the pom squad and cheerleaders were supposed to help hype up their grade. She was also a little disappointed in the small dance they got to do. It wasn't nearly as amazing as she was hoping for. The only real reason she had joined poms was because her dad wanted her to join something… And she was hoping to find something dance related. She should have known that her expectations were too high. _

_After the pep assembly, she headed to her locker to grab her things before going home for an hour or so before the homecoming game. When she turned away from her locker to head for the door she was met with intense brown eyes staring down at her. He was in a football jersey, and she assumed he was on the freshman team, because she had seen him in her gym class. She was pretty sure his name was Alex… He was always goofing off with his friend Chris. "Hey, I'm Alex," He introduced with a warm smile on his face._

"_I'm Kate," She stated with a slight smile. She ran her fingers through her black, long hair. It was to about her scapulas. He smiled staring into her green eyes deeply._

"_You're cute, I'm hot. And we all know that pom girls are easy. So why don't we hook up tonight after the game back at my place?" He asked. All of her previous thoughts of him being cute and possibly sweet went down the drain at that moment. _

"_Sorry. I'm busy," She sneered at him before walking past him and out the front door of the school to start her walk home._

Kate shook her head. He had tried one more time that year during a party. She didn't know why he seemed so hell bent on getting into her pants… But it wasn't happening. She continued working on her math work while the teacher blabbered on about how important this would be to the rest of their lives. She smiled in relief when the bell rang. Kate gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. She went to her locker and grabbed her lunch, and then headed for the lunch room. She didn't care if anyone called her a dork, what she brought from home beat out the crappy cafeteria food any day.

Across the lunch room, Alex sat with Chris and they were talking about the game on Friday. "We have this game in the bag. Have you seen them play lately? They suck," Alex stated as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so you'll actually win a game this season then?" Jason asked as he headed towards his usual table. Alex glared angrily as Jason smirked and headed to his usual spot next to Katherine.

"Did I really try and get into her pants freshman year?" He asked Chris genuinely curious. Chris shrugged and laughed at the frustrated look on Alex's face.

"Dude… I have no idea what she's talking about… But then again, I wasn't around you 24/7 freshman year," Alex nodded in understanding and tried to think back. He kept coming up blank… Especially since she said 'tried,' he wasn't used to getting turned down. Maybe she was imagining the whole thing or something because that's what she wanted.

He looked over again to see her laughing softly at something that Jason had said. He frowned and thought to himself. "Are we," He paused when he noticed Chris looking at him with an incredulous look. "Am I going to have to be all buddy-buddy with him," Alex stated gesturing towards Jason with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know… But you're the one who claims you can date anyone and anyone would be lucky to date you," Chris stated with a chuckle at his friend's frowning face.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Alex sighed. He looked up to see that she was standing up and walking towards the door. He glanced at the clock to see that lunch was almost over. "I'll catch up with you after school," He promised before grabbing his things and making his way towards where he noticed her standing. "Hey, small world," He tried with a soft smile.

"Go away," She stated right off the bat without even looking over. She readjusted the straps of her backpack and glanced back to where Jason was and rolled her eyes. He was flirting with a girl, he may be her best friend… But he was a man whore, no doubt about it. There were so many times she had to walk home because he wanted some alone time with a girl… It wouldn't matter to her, except it would be in the rain. There was more to it, but that was the only thing coming to her mind at the moment.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that," He smirked. She looked up at him just to roll her eyes.

"Sorry if I want nothing to do with pompous football players," She stated coldly. "I've had my fill of douche bags for the day," Alex looked down at her with widened eyes.

"Are you being serious? I'm a douche bag? This coming from you?" He held his tongue when he realized he had almost said _**'This coming from a little freak like you.' **_

"And what's _that _supposed to mean? Coming from me? You don't know a damn thing about me… I don't think you get to pass any judgments on me," Katherine told him honestly. Alex realized she was probably right and that he was going to have to get closer to Katie Baker. The question was how should he do that?

A/n Alright...Here's chapter two. Hope it was better than the first chapter. Oh, and on a side note, if you didn't guess. Some wrestlers named in this fanfiction will be named by their stage name so to speak. For me, it's easier than some names. If you don't like it, I apologize. And most wrestler's real names will be used. Thanks for reading, please review. =)


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3

Katie was walking to the dance studio that she usually went to after school. In her mind, any place was better than home. Although, she'd never admit that to anyone. She changed into her usual dance clothes, and got to work with practicing. She let herself relax and fall into the rhythm. After a few hours of that, she finished her homework at the studio and began to walk home in the rain. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her dad's truck was gone. She let herself into the house, took a shower, ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning, she grabbed her things for school and walked downstairs to see her father sleeping on the couch. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to school. When she got there, she noticed Jason sitting at their table flirting with a girl… Which meant if she walked over he'd get mad. She sighed and sat at the end of the table to think to herself. She heard someone sit across from her but said nothing.

"So do you always sit by yourself?" Came that annoyingly familiar voice. She groaned as she looked up to see Alex and Chris sitting across from her. Alex wore his stupid smirk and Chris smiled softly.

"What do two football players want with me?" She asked as she tried to think of any reason the two would continue to bother her like this. She closed her eyes as Alex made excuses. "Look Alex, I don't want to hear it," She stated as she stood up. She felt herself glare towards Jason. Originally, he was supposed to pick her up for school this morning, walking the two and a half miles was not fun. She grabbed the table as her legs shook slightly. "Great," She grumbled as she sighed. Kate decided to walk towards class anyways.

"Ugh… This is impossible," Alex growled. "Why'd you have to choose the one girl that won't want anything to do with me?" Chris just smirked.

"If you didn't have such a huge ego, this wouldn't be a problem. You could just forget about her and go back to dating random girls," Chris stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Alex glared at Chris and stomped off. "That just proves my point even more," He sighed to himself before walking off to class as well.

After suffering through a day of school. Katie was more than willing to just go home. And of course it was raining, she glanced over at Jason to see him offering the same girl from earlier a ride home. "Guess I'm walking," She stated with a sigh. She pulled her backpack onto her back and walked out into the rain. As she made her way across the parkinglot, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Do you need a ride home?" She looked up to see Alex looking down at her.

"Why are you offering?" She asked confused.

"I'm trying to make up for freshman year," He told her with a kind smile. She sighed but nodded.

"That would be really nice," Kate told him softly. Alex smiled and walked her to his car. She walked over to the passenger side of his car and sat down. He turned on the heat and she gave him the directions to her house and smiled as Alex drove her home. "Thanks Alex," She smiled as she got out.

Katie walked into the house, just to find her father drunk and angry. He never purposely hit her, but when he was angry he would throw things around. She bit her lip as he threw a broken glass bottle. She moved out of the way, or at least she thought she did. She winced as the glass cut her right cheek, and ran out the door to avoid getting hurt worse. She slammed the door shut and slid down it.

"Hey… Why'd you come back out?" Alex asked as he walked over to her. She looked up and he gently ran his finger over where she was bleeding. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"It's… Nothing," She whispered as more crashing came from inside. "He doesn't mean it… He just throws things when he's mad," She admitted. Alex pulled her up and pulled her gently back to his car. "Whe… Where are we going?"

"My house. I'm not going to try anything. I just want you to stay until it stops raining," He explained with a hopeful look on his face. Katie nodded and stared out the window as Alex pulled out of her driveway. About fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into his driveway and parked. "Come on," He stated softly as he lead her to his front door. He led her to the couch and the two sat. "How often does he get like that?"

She covered her face and refused to answer. She didn't want to admit that he was like that a lot. It was already hard enough to come home to him like that… She didn't want to have to admit it too. "I'm guessing a lot," He stated softly while reaching over to touch her shoulder lightly. She looked up at him just to look away shyly.

"Yeah," She stated softly. Alex glanced over and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly. She looked back at him and gave him a broken smile.

"Not your fault," She stated with a sigh. Alex pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

Katie hugged back and the only thought in mind: _Maybe he's not some mindless football jock._


	4. Confusion and Misunderstandings

Chapter 4

Katherine sat in Alex's room, she had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, and assumed that he moved her to the bed. She yawned and stretched before actually looking around. She was surprised that his room was so clean. She stood up and walked towards his closed door when she heard his voice. "Yeah, dude, she's in my room," Katie smiled at the tone in his voice, it sounded so sincere. She pulled at the door lightly and frowned when she heard the next part.

"Yeah, I already got her in bed," She noticed Alex smirking as he held his cell phone to his ear. "Of course it was easy," Kate walked up and glared at him as his Mom walked into the living room.

"You're a bastard," She kicked him between the legs and walked to the door, she paused to look back at him. "You haven't changed at all. I hope you burn in hell," She slammed the door as she walked out into the rain. She started running and ended up in front of the dance studio. She let a smile grace her lips as she walked up to the doors. _At least one thing that stays constant. _

She couldn't wrap her head around why he would be kind and then say some horrible things like that. Katie did what she always did to get away from it all, she turned on some music and let her mind go blank.

* * *

Alex's mom was looking at him with a confused look on her face as he slowly pushed himself up onto the couch. "What was that about? And who was that?" She asked as Alex looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you more later Chris," Alex said into the phone before closing it. "That was Katherine Baker. She's a girl from school. I like her, and yesterday I was doing her a favor by letting her stay the night. She heard me comment something about my bed, and she took it the wrong way," He stated not wanting to get in to the details about why he wanted to 'date' her and the details of why she was actually there. He frowned realizing she probably went home to her dad. "I'm gonna go out for awhile," He told his mom before grabbing his shoes and keys and walking out.

He ended up driving towards her house and parked out in front. He walked up and knocked on the door before he even had time to think of something to say to her. He looked up as a guy, who looked to be about middle aged and had slightly blood shot eyes answered the door. "Um, is Kat here?" He asked trying to make it sound like he knew her well. The guy looked at him for a moment and let out a sigh at the type of guys his daughter was hanging out with.

"No. She didn't come home last night… Well she came home once, and I scared her away. She's probably with her friend Jason," He stated with a deeper frown on his face. Alex couldn't help but frown at this statement as well. It was a well known fact that Jason Casey got around. And even though Jason was best friends with Katie… Well he liked to think of it this way, Chris, his nice, easygoing friend was the person who bet him about dating Katie… With the other guys Jason hung out with, it would probably be more like betting on whether or not he could get her in bed.

He sighed as his mind wandered slightly. _Maybe if I didn't try so hard to keep my reputation at the level it's at, she wouldn't hate me as much._

He shook it off and glanced up at her dad. "Thanks Mr. Baker," Alex watched her dad nod and close the door. He walked back to his car and started it. He tried to think of where else Katherine might be at the time, he didn't want to go to Jason's house at the moment. He sighed as he decided it would be best to call Chris back.

He ended up going to Chris' house instead of calling him. He knocked on the door and smiled politely at Chris' mom. "Hi Mrs. Sabin, is Chris home?" He smiled as she nodded and let him in.

"Chris, Alex is here," She called with a smile on her face. "He should be right out," Alex nodded in thanks and sat on the couch in the living room. Chris walked out with a confused look on his face.

"You said you were going to call back… What's up," Chris asked as Alex glanced up to see Chris' mom was still around.

"I wanted to hang out. I was hoping we could go drive around and pick some things up for that school project," He stated hoping Chris would catch on quickly. Alex wasn't about to admit that Katie had heard him make it sound like they had sex, in front of Chris' mom. Chris nodded and looked up at his mom.

"I'm gonna hang out with Alex. If you need me I have my cell phone," She nodded with a sigh as Chris and Alex walked out to his car. "You're gonna explain about the comments you made earlier?" Alex nodded as they got in the car. He turned the key and started driving.

"So before you heard her call me a bastard and stuff, well more like I was going to add it but was interrupted by that. I was going to explain that last night she fell asleep on the couch and I carried her into my room, and laid her on my bed," Alex stated and when he saw the look on Chris' face, he added to that. "I slept on the couch last night, so don't start. But I know I made it sound like something happened, but I swear to god I was kidding, I… I think I actually like her a little bit. And I don't know if that has anything to do with the bet or not," Alex stated as he parked in a café's parking lot.

"Wow, I think that's the deepest thing I've heard you say in a long time," Chris joked as he looked over to see Alex looking at his hands. "Hey, forget about the bet alright? Because if you really like her, then you should go for it. Not only that, but if it's for a bet, she's never going to forgive you. Okay?" Alex looked up and met Chris' eyes. Chris smiled as Alex grinned.

_I have an awesome best friend. _His friend was willing to help him get a girl that was most definitely different from all of his ex-girlfriends.

* * *

A/n: Alright, so this is long overdue and I apologize. I've been busy with school and work, and even though I'm on break from school, with all the homework and family stuff going on, I haven't been able to find time and motivation for this story. It also doesn't help that each time I sit down to type, I find something out. Like, I was going to try and update all my stories Monday or Tuesday, but I found out Monday night that the drummer from one of my favorite bands, Avenged Sevenfold, had died. May James Owen Sullivan (The Rev) rest in peace.

Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to actually finish, and I know that sounds bad because it's kind of short, but it's true. Anyway, I don't know how many more chapters there will be of this story, mainly because I have more information on the sequel I want to write, except it involves Avenged Sevenfold, and will be kind of hard to write with the current situation. Please leave a review and have a Happy New Year!!!!! =)

Kate


	5. Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 5

Katie let out a sigh as she sat through the boring class. She found herself doodling all over her notebook when she should have been taking notes. What pissed her off more was when she looked down, she realized that she had drawn a figure that looked a lot like Alex. She sighed deeply and played with her fingers. Why did she let herself believe he was different?

When the bell rang, she slowly gathered her things and ended up being the last student out of the class room. As soon as she stepped into the hallway she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. The jackass that had been occupying her thoughts for the last couple of days was talking with Chris by his locker. She walked the opposite way and vowed to find a new way to her next class. Alex sighed as he watched her walk away. "I fucked up didn't I," He asked more to himself then Chris. Chris nodded even though he knew the question was rhetorical.

Alex's frown soon turned into a smile as he got an idea. "Hey can you cover for me for the next couple of periods? I gotta go get some shit done," He grinned as Chris nodded, agreeing. "Thanks man," And with that said Alex was down the hall in no time. Chris let his thoughts wander for a moment before hurrying to his next class.

Katie was sitting in her class, she forced herself to focus on the actual class work rather than let her thoughts wander. She was thankful that it was hard to ignore this class. She looked up as the door opened and a student walked in with a red rose and an envelope. Kate rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Those kinds of things were never for her, always for the snooty, preppy girl next to her. She was rather shocked when Mr. Mendez called her to the front of the class. She was handed the rose and the envelope. "Thanks?" She asked with a sigh. Everyone stared at her as she went back to her seat, and she wasn't shocked to hear a few snooty responses.

For that reason, she chose not to open the envelope until after class. She spent the rest of the class period staring at the rose lying on top of her notebook. She tried to think of who would possibly send her a rose. She'd gone on dates with guys and had boyfriends, but she had never received a rose as a flower from them. When the bell rang, she tucked all of her supplies into her backpack except for the envelope and rose. When she was sure that she was the last student in the room, she began to open it. She pulled out the letter and opened it. She blushed at the words it said.

_I may not be the brightest in the world, but it doesn't take brains to realize you're an amazing person. I want to clear some things up and then you can decide if you want to hate me. You are one of the only girls that I have actually liked in a long time, and I don't want to lose that… Whatever that is. Please just give me a chance to explain myself, and then if you never want to talk to me again, I promise to leave you alone. I really like you and if that's a crime… I'm willing to pay the consequences._

_Meet me in the courtyard during lunch._

_Alex_

It wasn't the fact that it was overly romantic, it was just the fact that it was sweet to send a rose. And he had been sweet in the letter as well. She sighed as she realized that despite wanting to stay strong and ignore it, she was headed towards the courtyard. The first thing she looked up at when she walked out into the courtyard, was the sun. She smiled at the warmth and then took note of Alex sitting on the bench in the center. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed. A warm smile on his face as he just soaked in the sun she cleared her throat to get his attention and he glanced over at her.

"Hi Katie," He said her name softly. "Thanks for giving me a chance to explain," Katie nodded with a sigh. "When I was talking to Chris in the morning, I was joking around. I didn't mean I had gotten you in bed like that, and I told him that when I saw him later. I told him you had slept over and I had slept on the couch. I know I have a bad reputation but I wouldn't ruin yours just because I let you stay over," Katie nodded feeling relieved but also upset. This just made her like him that much more.

"If you hurt me again, I won't come when you ask me too," She whispered to him when she came closer. Alex nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you for the second chance. Now if I'm going to do this right… I have a question for you," He stated quietly. Katie looked up into his brown eyes and bit her lip. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She thought about it for a moment but ended up nodding.

"I'd like that," She smiled up at him. He grinned and pulled her into another tight hug. This was the beginning of a very happy relationship.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I've been busy but I wanted to update. I don't like how the end turned out but I am not going to worry about it now. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I need to know how good I'm doing, or if I should go from the beginning and fix everything up.

Kate


	6. Issues

Chapter 6

Graduation was approaching quickly, all Alex would talk about wanting to go to CAN-Am for training and would give Katherine looks for wanting to just attend college. Although that wasn't the whole truth. She would love to attend wrestling school, but her father had said she needed to agree to take college classes as well. Alex would get mad every time she tried to bring up the fact that they wouldn't be able to be together. "I'm trying to be realistic, Alex," Kate told him with a sigh. He just glared at her like she was an idiot. She glared before speaking up, "You know what Alex, when you're done playing these childish games, come find me," She stated and walked away angrily.

Alex rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, she was being ridiculous. He knew that their relationship could last. It had lasted through so much. But she wasn't even willing to try. "You know," He stated glancing towards Chris. "She's been saying she doesn't want to end up like Kimberly from the power rangers, and end up sending me a 'Dear John' letter," Chris looked at him confused.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as Alex ran his hand over his face. Chris watched his friend, as he continued to sit there. "Well?" He asked as the minute-bell rang. Alex shrugged and followed his best friend to class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, Katie was thankful that the day was almost over. She sipped her water as Alex walked over and sat across from her with a glare on his face. "What?" She asked with a glare of her own. Alex sighed and took her hand in his.

"Please just hear me out," She sighed heavily and nodded. "It could work out, I've seen plenty of long distance relationships work out," She shook her head angrily and sighed.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say? Do you ever take my feelings into consideration when you make these speeches?" Katie Baker had heard enough. "I hate that you never listen. I hate that I'd be far away from you and we wouldn't be able to have real dates. And I hate that you assume everything will be just fine. Because you know what, every long distance relationship I know of, including a previous one of my own, didn't last more than three weeks. And I'll be damned if I give another guy a free chance to cheat without my knowledge. So I'm sorry but no. And you know what, since you don't seem to listen to a word I say, I'll end it now," She took a deep breath before speaking again. "We're through Alex Shelley. And I hope that I never have to put up with your stupidity ever again."

Alex watched in shock as Katie left him sitting there by himself. Chris walked over and sighed. "You okay?" Alex nodded as he felt himself get angry. Who was she to break up with him, and in front of the entire school, no less? He stood up and threw away the remainder of his lunch before heading out to the parking lot to his car. "You'll have to find a new ride home, Chris," Alex stated as he got in almost immediately. Chris let out a sigh and headed back toward the school. He couldn't help but feel horrible, if he hadn't made the bet with Alex, Alex would still be the same man whore he was at the beginning of the year, and at least somewhat happy.

Katie sat in the library quietly working on homework, she had been stupid to let Alex Shelley get that close to her. She had been stupid, and vowed that she would never let herself get that close to him again.

* * *

A/n: I apologize for the wait and for the shortness. I have been so busy, that it's been ridiculous. I've also been really tired and unmotivated. Sadly, the next update will most likely take awhile as well. Enjoy.


End file.
